Laptop computers and other similar computer-like devices are getting smaller, lighter and more powerful. What makes them appealing to business people also attracts criminals. If there is nothing as frustrating as losing a word processing document or a spreadsheet file, losing a whole computer to theft and its invaluable content such as highly confidential and sensitive business-critical data may be devastating to an organization. In all surveys about computer crime conducted e.g., by insurance companies or some specialized governmental agencies, large companies and organizations that participate to these surveys, are bound to report losses that must be expressed in million of dollars from laptop theft alone. While the trend is a significant increase from year to year analysts agree to say this is just the tip of the iceberg as most laptop computer thefts go actually unreported. Most stolen equipment is never recovered. Thus, vendors of computer security products have responded with a slew of gadgets to deter laptop theft. As far aso physical security is concerned there are many devices available on the market for preventing the theft of equipment. These devices include, locks, cabinets, cables, alarms and deterrent products such as warning labels and equipment used to mark components. If alarms do not prevent the theft of equipment they usually act as a deterrent as well as to alert people in the vicinity or a central location that a device has been removed from its usual location. Alarms can either be installed inside the equipment or on the outside. These devices usually emit loud, piercing sounds if the equipment is moved or if the alarm is tampered with. Some alarms are equipped with keys to enable authorized personnel to deactivate them. Apart from the locks that most personal computers come equipped with, there are other devices that can be used to prevent unauthorized removal of the equipment. Many use either adhesive-mounted pads or metal brackets to fasten the computer and other equipment to a desk or table top. These devices are usually manufactured out of hardened steel. Some use special adhesives and others use bolts. Anchors and cables enable the anchoring of devices to desks. Cables are probably the most common physical security devices and usually the cheapest. They also tend to be the most flexible. Usually, steel cables are passed through metal rings that are attached to the equipment and a desk or table. Although cables prevent an individual from quickly walking away with a piece of equipment, they can be cut, although not with ordinary tools. If all of this is relatively efficient, if indeed properly enforced, it is far to be convenient. Attaching its laptop through a cable to an immovable object every time one moves in its working place is definitively very inconvenient and tend to be often dismissed hence, not really solving the problem.
On the other hand laptops used in company and organization offices and workplaces (and even at home which tend to become another workplace) are most often, not to say always, permanently connected to some sort of local area network (wired or wireless) or has a permanent link to an Intranet or an Internet service provider. Because such links are vital to conduct their work and business all those having to use portable computers and similar devices never miss in practice to first connect to their network e.g., to download their mail or to access some sort of data bases to get updated on their business. Hence, the act of connecting to a network is willingly done since it is the necessary step to obtaining the news and information, and to be kept constantly updated, about its everyday activity.